The Beacon's SHDW
by thelonewander117
Summary: Four are drawn to Beacon, for reasons each their own. They will come together as a team, for even the light has a shadow, to strike a balance. If there is no darkness, and only light, there leaves no gray area, where the line between is blurred and hard to see.
1. Violet

_The Assassin_

A simple tailing job. Thats was all Sam had to do. Tail the terrorist Roman Torchwick, wait till he neared a troubled part of town, jump him, and get get as much information about what he's been up to as possible.

A simple job made complicated by the location. A bar, one Sam has paid many a visit to when the owner, Junior, had some intel for a job she needed to do. Seems the club owner and information broker sold her out.

And trying to find Roman was proving to be a pain. His white coat let him blend into the crowd easy. She almost missed him, if it wasn't for the blond walking up to Junior, making Torchwick to run it seemed. _This may be worth losing that cane-toting asshole. _Sam thought to herself as she watched the blond. The blonde had a large mane, going down to her waist, helping to cover her back, as her short skirt didn't do that job very well.

Watching the blond talk to Junior, before grabbing him by the balls, making look like they would kiss and make up, and then punching him across the room left a smirk on Sam's face. seeing the man that more than like sold out her family get knocked across his club felt like poetic justice to Sam.

Continuing to watch this blond brawler beat down a decent chunk of Junior's goons, Sam figured she made the right choice in staying and watching the beatdown below. If anything, it raised the assassin's spirits. She hadn't seen a good beatdown in ages.

Moving from her perch in front of a window on the second story, Sam watched as Blondie fought against a pair of twin, both wearing matching outfits, except for the color. Red was using claws, while White used blades attached to her boot heels. _Who the hell thought that was a smart weapon design? _Sam thought as Blondie wiped the floor with Red, and White not long after.

By this point, Junior had gotten back up, a baseball bat in hand. It caught Sam off-guard that he had a bazooka as it's secondary, and that it had what looked to be a MIRV function, if the multiple missiles it launched at one indicated.

The blonde paid the missiles no mind, dodging and weave through them, landing another blow on the information broker. he went flying, this time getting up with his weapon broken, and a bit of the blonde's hair in hand.

Sam saw the eyes go from illiac to red in a flash, followed by a flaring of flames from the blonde, before she punched the club owner out the window Sam had been standing in front of earlier. walking over to the window, Sam saw the blonde talk to a girl in a red cloak, before both walked off.

jumping down from the window, Sam had a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat. She added a roll to minimize the force, and to add a bit of flare to her entrance. If she was going to kill Junior, she wanted him to remember who did it as he went to the afterlife.

"See Junior, a blonde wrecks your club, and I get to kill you for selling my family out. Now, any last words." She asked him, giving him at least that common courtesy.

"I didn't sell them out, I swear. It was one of the other broker your family dealt with." Junior said, panicked, even in his dazed state.

"Well, you see, we only dealt with you for any important information. No one else. So, by that, it only leaves you as the one to rat us out. Goodbye Junior." Sam said as she popped out her right hidden blade, Alpha, and stabbed him in the throat. "Rest in Peace." she said, getting up and walking off.

She could hear the sirens, but by the time they got there, Sam would be long gone, and Junior would be well past dead. Another death added to the Violet death, the name the Vale Police gave to her when they caught sight of her aura as she ran from a finished fight.

Walking back to her safe-house, Sam grabbed a piece of paper, and started to fill it out. It was time for a career change. Her time at Signal was over anyway, and it was time to step out of the dark, and into the Beacon's light..

_Violet like shadows guides they way and is the last to go_

_Enter the Assassin, and embrace the dark, for it can hide the greatest evils, but also the greatest of goods, for nothing is truly black and white, but is all shades of gray._

_The Assassin_

**Name:** Samantha Mercer

**Nickname:** Sammy, Mercer, Sam, the Violet Death to some

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 5'7"

**Hair color/style:** Jet black, with the tips dyed a light purple color

**eye color:** violet

**skin tone:** pale, very pale. almost makes you wonder if she albino thats how pale she is

**Color designation:** Violet

**Weapons:** Spring Action Dual Hidden Blade Gauntlets(SADHG) and her Aura Dust Combo Energy Sword(ADCES). The SADHG act in a manner similar to the hidden blades from Assassin's Creed. the gauntlet portion mecha-shift into round shields on top, allowing for defensive use. they are purple, and named Alpha on the right, Omega on the left

The ADCES is the RWBY-verse equivalent to the Energy Sword from Halo. It has the same shape, with the handle housing the Dust crystal, and the bladed portions, as they fold into the hilt/handle. The blades have the same curve as its inspiration. The blade when activated will glow the color of the crystal inserted, or the color of the users Aura if a crystal is not available. It is named Vadme

**Abilities/Skills**: has the Semblance of Invisibility, allowing for sneak attacks on most targets. Is a master with the SADHGs and ADCES. is trained for stealth over open combat. is able to get out of a tight spot very easily. has a rather large Aura pool, allowing for extended Semblance use. Is a master Assassin, and will use skills as such.

**Appearance: **Sammy is lean and has the body of a runner. One being her combat gear, which is black cargo pants, violet boots that don't make much sound, and a violet hoodie, with the hood having a small dip, allowing for it to cast shadows on her face, and open sleeves. under the hood is armor plating, lightweight yet able to take quite a few hits. plates are over all vital areas. She has a nicely filled figure for her age, and her clothes aren't the most revealing, so it leaves a bit to the imagination. Tattooed on her back is her family crest, a stylized tear(or blood) drop with two extra curves outside it.

**Bio:** Samantha Mercer was born into one of the few remaining Assassin families left in Remnant. it was in this family that she learned of her ancestry, and how, they too fight the Grimm, but also the corruption of humanity from within. It was a painful, and lonely childhood, but Sammy was one that was forged in the fires of combat, constant training, and assassination.

It wasn't until she was almost done at Signal that she was truly left alone. Her family was killed, but what she wasn't sure. it looked like Grimm, but the Mercer family had many enemies, the White Fang one of them. Sammy isn't sure if it was the Fang or Grimm, but is willing to take down either or. She does know they were sold out, and only one information broke could give them up...

**Personality:** Is calm, and some would say ruthless in a fight, others would say she's a demon when fighting. Sammy says she patient and waits for her opponent, then destroys them. so, just a tab bit cocky, and is very adaptable to a situation. isn't bothered by much, but bringing up her past is a good way to get hospitalized.

**AN:** So, I've pimped out my team a few times to other writers when they need characters, And i figured its about time I wrote their own story. So, here it is. and yes, for all four members, they will have a tie to each member of RWBY, some more solid then others.


	2. Orange

_The Prototype_

Another day awake, another day of testing. Thats all he seemed to do any more. Ever since that damned accident, Holden Jackson had been more or less forced into testing the armor systems the Schnee Dust Company had developed.

While he didn't mind the testing, it just got tedious and boring after awhile. and Holden had been at these test for a few years now. He didn't have many friends, save the heiress to the company Weiss, but other then her, Holden had nobody. His father had died not long after Holden had been 'upgraded'.

Walking out of his room, Holden went over his weapon statuses. His Back Mounted Auto Turret, the BMAT, or as Holden called it, Gatling. Its ammo reserves were full, and the barrels were cool, and clean.

Checking his other weapon, Jack the Ripper, or just Ripper, he saw that the main blade was in working order, and the saw teeth were sharp, good for cutting through things, as a Chainsaw Katana should be. While he hadn't requested it, it had been give to him to use for close quarters, and he didn't mind it at all really. Besides having a katana with a built in chainsaw had its advantages.

After making sure his weapons were in working order, Holden moved on to the testing chamber, a blank room about fifty by fifty meters. The Schnees would put whatever was needed in the room for a test. Normally it was to see how fast Holden could react, or other such tests to make sure making the armor for first the SDC private forces, and eventually public forces, was not a waste of money. After all, the parts Holden had were a prototype in a way, and costed the SDC quite a bit of Lien.

Looking around, Holden saw basic cover he could use, but it was oddly placed in a ring design, with an open, elevated spot in the middle of it all. The cyborg knew that would mean he had to hold the position. _But from what is the question._ He thought as he moved to the elevated spot.

_**Heiress, Director, and Beacon's Light are watching. Do not disappoint us Holden **_ Was the message flashed across his HUD as he got on the rock. Now with the stakes given, Holden deployed Gatling, making it sweep across the room.

That was when the howls started up. Four openings on the walls appeared, and beowolves came pouring out. A determined scowl on his face, hidden by the helmet, Holden went to work, Gatling mowing down a good portion of the horde, for that's what it was, before they reached Holden.

Once they did reach Holden, he drew Ripper, and slashed normally at first, waiting to use the chainsaw part of the weapon. He didn't wait long, as once they started to get too close too fast, he flipped the switch on the handle, activating the chainsaw, and proceeded to tear the grimms to shreds. Between the heavy fire from Gatling, and the revving of Ripper, the tide was turning, untill he heard Gatling stop.

Checking his HUD, Holden saw that the heat level had risen to quickly, and that the gun was in cool-down mode, and would be for a while, seeing as it folded right back into its mounting, vents on the cover letting the heat vent.

Knowing that staying on the highground would no longer be a good idea, Holden moved it, jumping over a few beowolves, landing on one and crushing it with his extreme weight, and ran ahead for a bit, before stopping, and started swinging, his arcs wide to cut down as many as possible with as few swings.

It was hectic, as the armor was taking many swipes, and Holden wasn't sure how much longer it could keep up, untill he finally killed the last beowolf. Looking over his armor status, he was surprised at just how bad it was. thirty percent overall armor integrity, with most of the joints a little over forty. His chestplate was at fifteen, and his helmet at fifty percent. Overall, it was a really close test, one that Holden very well may have died on had there been anymore Grimm.

Looking up at the observation booth, Holden gave a quick salute, and then walked towards the door, not really caring where he stepped. He also looked over the test time and his kill count. Three hours, one hundred and fifty Beowolves. _Didn't even feel like that many. Then again, I did just about have a system failure back there. Not good enough. Need to work on that. _He thought as he walked into the workshop that was right by the test chamber.

Taking off the chestplate and weapons wasn't hard, nor was the helmet. it was taking off the leg and arm portions that was hard. His left arm was taken off completely, while he still had everything above his elbow on his right. The left leg was there above the knee, while his right was gone in whole.

Attaching the other prosthetics, his 'civilian' ones, Holden walked out of the workshop. The mechanics knew what to do. So did Holden, but he just wanted to take it easy for a bit. Rest was good, and he needed to think. Enrollment at Beacon was still open, and maybe it was time to send in a letter. Time to talk with Mr. Schnee about it.

_Orange is cold and unyielding, his heart made of metal and stone_

_Enter the Prototype, the one of man and machine. There is a synergy between the two, the symmetry and connections between shocking, and when blended, one must ask, where does one start, and the other end? _

_The Prototype_

**Name:** Holden Jackson

**Nickname:** Harry, Cy, Robocop, the Prototype

**Gender**: male

**Age:** 17

**Height**: 6'5"

**Hair color/style**: military buzz cut, with his hair being jet black

**eye color:** dark red

**skin tone:** deathly pale. His skin doesn't see much sunlight

**Color designation:** Rust orange

**Weapons**:

The Motorized Chainsaw Sword (MCS) is as the name says, a chainsaw sword. Because why not. The sword is in the shape of a katana, and has been treated to make it extremely damage resistant. The teeth on the chainsaw portion are made of a blend of normal steel, Dust to increase cutting power, and titanium on grade for ship battle plate. Holden named the MCS 'Jack the Ripper', or just 'Ripper' or 'Jack'. Like the BMAT, the MCS is prone to over heating, and must be revved only when a strike is about to land or seem like it.

On Holden's back is his second weapon's housing. Its a metal backpack with two things. One is enough 5mm ammo for a small army, and the other thing is the turret that uses said ammo. The Back Mounted Auto Turret(BMAT) is what it says. The housing of the turret is located on the back, allowing for full coverage for Holden. The turret fires at an extreme pace, able to put out a hundred rounds every second. The downfall to the BMAT is it is prone to the barrels overheating, causing the turret to fold back into its housing. Holden has named the BMAT 'Gatling'

**Skills:** is a master hacker, and is very well versed in swordplay. Is able to keep his weapons from overheating by monitoring them, but it still happens from time to time.

**Abilities:** Holden's Semblance is possession. This allows him to leave his body and posses a target. That target might be a Grimm, a machine, or another person. Possessing machines and Grimm is easier, as they lack a soul. People can fight off a possession, and that makes Holden unlikely to use it on a person. While using this, his body is left open to attack. Holden has dubbed his Semblance 'Body Snatching'

**Appearance: **Holden wears at all times, a set of somewhat bulky armor, that has a futuristic look to it. The armor is an orange color, almost rusty looking, and the helmet's visor is midnight black. On his chest is his family emblem, two daggers crossed with the blades pointing down, over a buckler shield. Under it however, if one looks closely, is a snowflake. (Its the ODST armor from Halo for appearance's sake)

**Bio:** Holden is what one calls a living experiment. At the young age of 13, Holden's father was working at the Schnee company, under their R&D branch. The Dust company wanted to branch out, and weapons and armor came to mind first. Getting back to Holden and his father, the R&D was working on a prototype armor series for human use. It wasn't finished quite as expected. Holden had a terrible accident. All he remembers is pain, and blacking out. Waking up later on, Holden found out that his arms and legs had been amputated in order to save his life. Before the depression set in, Holden's father was able to tell his son about the armor prototype, and how they could modify it's use.

Getting approval from the company head himself, the modifications were made. Holden was now a Cyborg, and he wasn't sure how he felt. All he knew was he didn't ask for it, but he would use what was given to him. After a while, sometime after getting Jack the Ripper and Gatling, Holden decided to be a Huntsman. He was able to get into Sanctum for a brief time, where he learned a few new tricks, but left after a semester, not wanting to deal with the students Weiss was accepted, Holden sent in his application, and was accepted into Beacon.

**Personality:** is the strong, quiet type. Is a tab bit icy at first, but warms up once you get to know him. Is loyal to two things: his friends and the Schnee company, is only to the latter because they allowed him to live his life, in a way, and he may or may not have feelings for a certain Heiress.

**Aura display:** a glow of rusty orange. This glow is also over whatever he's possessing.

**Things to note:** Holden very rarely takes his helmet off unless it's to eat. The helmet is also polarized, so he could depolarize it to let others see his face, but wheres the fun in that? His armor is also high grade, made from titanium battle plate that can take sniper rounds and only be dented. The down side is that it's ,compared to everyone else at Beacon, slow. Holden can react fast, just can't run very fast. Also, his joints are a weak point, and take damage the easiest. His armor can be brought down, it just takes a lot of effort to do so.


End file.
